I sleep alone (johnlock)
by shadesofholmes
Summary: Sherlock no es el indicado para John, aunque desearía serlo.
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas son claras, y las paredes son azules. El hecho de que John no pueda desviar la mirada en cuanto lo ve entrar por el corredor, no tiene arreglo. Y su abrigo es oscuro. Sherlock es importante, tanto como los últimos minutos antes de comenzar cualquier desfile de modas. Y John es un espectador de la belleza y un conocedor de lo estético. Es casi como si su olor a menta y tabaco pudiera danzar en formas y metérsele en la nariz. Y aunque John quiere voltear hacia otro lado, apretarse la nariz para bloquearlo y cerrar los ojos hasta que el recuerdo desaparezca, no lo hace. Porque John es un espectador de la belleza y un conocedor de lo estético, un amante del misterio y un aventurero por naturaleza.

En cambio, él se aferra a los papeles que carga en la mano y saluda con un gesto. Sherlock pasa de largo, y cuando sabe que nadie está volteando en su dirección, le guiña un ojo. Greg pasa por el pasillo, y le tiende una carpeta en cuanto se detiene frente a su cubículo. Su olor a beta logra desvanecer un poco el paso marcado de Sherlock, John frunce el ceño antes de abrir el expediente.

— Son más y más de ellos —dice, jalando una silla para si y metiendo la vista a lo que John le echa un ojo. Un informe redactado con prisa y un par de fotos de la escena del crimen—. Siete omegas murieron hoy. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

— Estoy trabajando en eso.

Greg sonríe algo impaciente.— Lo sé, pero todo sería más rápido si me dejaras meter a más gente en el caso. No tienes que hacer todo tú sólo, deja que ese chico nuevo te ayude.

Sherlock parpadea cuando siente las miradas de los dos hombres sobre él.

— Haz lo que quieras, Greg.


	2. Chapter 2

El cielo nublado impoluto, iluminándolo todo debajo, se cierne sobre el complejo de edificios de ladrillo rojo. Tres días después de aquella plática con Greg, John tiene que adentrarse en aquel vecindario con su nuevo compañero.

John nunca ha cruzado una palabra con él.

En realidad, sólo ha recibido un mensaje alrededor de las ocho de la noche del día anterior; es Greg diciéndole que los dos deberán estar ahí a primera ahora del día. John no está seguro de lo que deberá hacer, así que tan sólo pregunta si Sherlock ha recibido el mensaje, antes de irse a dormir.

Cuando amanece, él se encuentra prendiendo su auto. Da un rápido vistazo a los asientos de atrás, sólo para asegurarse de que las carpetas de investigación siguen ahí, y maneja por varios minutos hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. El oscuro, peligroso, otro lado de la ciudad. El lado de la ciudad que mantiene ocupado a su departamento y causa todas esas horas extras. El que hace que todos se den contra la pared cuando les llega nueva información sobre los casos.

A los detectives les gusta llamarlo La Frontera.

No es una frontera realmente. John piensa que sólo es un nombre para infundir temor al lugar de la manada de Jim, el alfa más rico de la ciudad. Él posee uno de los museos del centro, un rascacielos para todas sus operaciones bursátiles y un par de negocios alrededor. Pero su casa, su domicilio no oficial, no está más que a un par de calles del lugar donde John deja su auto estacionado. No es como si tuviera que preocuparse por tener en regla su seguro para entrar a esa parte con su Audi nuevo, nadie roba coches ahí. Es otro tipo de negocios los que se encuentran mezclados con los detectives de su división. Asesinatos es la palabra más fácil de definir todo eso.

John camina hasta la entrada del 221 de la calle Baker, y se recarga sobre una de las paredes cuando está seguro de que no se ha confundido de dirección, esperando a que Sherlock aparezca.

Y él lo hace, abriendo la puerta.

— Hola —dice, asomándose por la entrada y tomando a John por la corbata.

Lo obliga a entrar. John se sostiene con una mano sobre el marco de la puerta hasta que se encuentra completamente dentro. Se da cuenta de que el hombre frente a él sólo está cubierto por una bata de seda rosa. Con un movimiento, se está deshaciendo de la corbata de John, tirándola hacia el sofá.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sherlock toma las carpetas de investigación que John trae en la mano, y las deja sobre la mesita de las llaves.— Gritas policía a todos lados.

Entonces lo pellizca en el cuello. Y le da un par de bofetadas en las mejillas.

— ¡¿Cuál es el problema contigo?! —John mira el trabajo de Sherlock en el espejo. Ahora él tiene una marca escarlata en el cuello y las mejillas rosadas. Duele cuando coloca sus dedos cerca.

— Tiene que lucir como si hubieras hecho un buen trabajo.

Sherlock se quita la bata frente a John. Tiene una playera interior y un par de bóxers. Camina por el pasillo hacia la sala, ahí comienza a vestirse con el traje que tiene esperándole sobre el sillón. Él no está seguro sobre si debería voltearse, o aparentar que no ve sus piernas en lo absoluto. Porque eso es lo que hace John, es un hombre respetable y todo eso.

— No me molesta que mires.

John ni siquiera trata de salir de la habitación.— No estaba mirando.


End file.
